For What It's Worth
by rainedrop56
Summary: A bitter argument leaves Haruka in search of her own place and a new life, but when she finds one how will Michiru feel?
1. Losing A Friend

Ok so this is my first story in quite some time, I have to thank Mererid and Haruka-chan212 because without them I never would have finished chapter one or the subsequent chapters for that matter. Feel free to review....please. First chapters title is a Cardigans song.....

The outer senshi were all sitting down to dinner at Michiru and Haruka's condo. Setsuna was glad to give Hotaru the chance to see the other senshi, since she had been busy with her high school exams. She had grown at an alarming rate. It had only been four years since the battle with Sailor Galaxia, and Hotaru was ready to enter high school. Luckily the rapid growth had only lasted two years. In the past two years she had grown from age 12 to 16. Ami had recently concluded that her cells where beginning to age normally without any adverse effects.

Now that there was no current threat to earth, the outer senshi had hoped to spend more time together, time that didn't involve them fighting for their lives.

Michiru and Haruka were both equally busy as well. The three older senshi rarely had time to visit with each other recently. After high school, both Michiru and Haruka decided that, because of their unique skill sets, university wasn't for them. Michiru had concentrated on her art. She had a large show coming up for the Museum of Contemporary Art in Tokyo. It was a celebration of three of her pieces being excepted into the museum's permanent collection. She also had performed as a soloist with the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra several times.

Haruka had, of course, taken a different approach. She continued to race, however this time she wasn't running from anything. She entered any race she could find and was even starting to put together her own racing company. It wasn't anything big yet, but slowly she was putting together the idea. So far she was undefeated in the motor cross circuit. That was where she really excelled. She spent most of her free time perfecting and modifying her racing bike.

"So Setsuna." Haruka started slowly. "How is the fashion designer job working out so far?"

"It's not a just a job to pass the time Haruka," Michiru stated firmly "It's a great opportunity for her, being lucky enough to be chosen by Mori Hanae as her newest protégé."

Setsuna smiled at the mention of her job.

"It is going really well. I do have to choose a final project soon though. I'm just not sure how to go about it yet. It should be a design that is all my own and not influenced by anyone else."

Hotaru smiled at Setsuna.

"I'm sure that whatever you end up doing will turn out great!" She said excitedly. Setsuna smiled and nodded at Hotaru thankful for the girl's constant support. "What about you Haruka?" Hotaru continued focusing her attention on the blonde senshi. "I know that Michiru is in the middle of composing new music, what are you doing?" Haruka leaned back in her chair before responding.

"Well…" Haruka responded slowly. "I do have a race two weeks from Saturday; I was hoping a certain someone would come see me." She said shyly looking at Michiru who did nothing but smile back. "You aren't too cool now to come to a moto circuit race are you?" Haruka asked. Hotaru nearly jumped out her chair in excitement.

"Of course I want to come Haruka-papa!" she said excitedly while the others laughed. "Setsuna, we'll be able to go right?" Setsuna smiled and nodded. When dinner was finished Michiru went in to the kitchen after clearing the plates from the table. Setsuna saw Haruka entertaining Hotaru with stories of her racing career and followed Michiru to the kitchen.

"Do you want help with the washing?" Setsuna asked handing Michiru a glass.

"No I'm just gathering things together; I'll do this when you guys have gone." Michiru replied smiling. Setsuna nodded.

"I know that it isn't any of my business and that you are fully capable of deciding what is best for you, but I want to know if you have come to a decision yet." Setsuna said. Michiru stopped putting dishes in the sink and turned to Setsuna.

"You're right it isn't any of your business." Michiru replied sharply. Setsuna prepared to speak again. "If you must know" Michiru interjected before Setsuna could give her a long speech about whatever she thought. "Nothing has changed; I still need to be able see other people." Michiru stated.

"I'm not against your personal growth, but I suggest that you and Haruka deal with this, before someone gets hurt." Setsuna rebuffed giving Michiru a piercing look.

"Please," Michiru said walking back out to the dining room. "You couldn't hurt Haruka if you tried."

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and enjoying each other's company. Eventually Setsuna and Hotaru made their exit, leaving Haruka and Michiru to finish the clean up from dinner. All that was really left to do was do the dishes. Michiru decided to let Haruka relax while she finished the dishes alone. Haruka took the opportunity to lie back on the couch and watch some television. She was flipping through channels and decided to stop on an old black and white movie. She put her arms behind her head, shut her eyes, and just listened to the sounds of an old black and white movie in the background. Michiru walked in the living room and saw Haruka reclined on the couch. She took a minute to really admire her friend; there was something so simple and beautiful about her. It was difficult for Michiru just being around her sometimes, there was no denying that she was extremely drawn to Haruka. But Michiru wasn't always sure what that meant. She decided she could think more about that later, at the moment she just wanted to be close to the other senshi. She slowly lowered herself on the couch and positioned herself in between Haruka's legs. Haruka opened her eyes and put her arms around the younger girl.

"Hey." Haruka said smiling.

"Hey yourself." Michiru replied resting her head against Haruka's chest. "Dinner was fun; we should do that more often." Haruka nodded while slowly running the tips of fingers up and down Michiru's arms. Michiru shuddered slightly at Haruka's touch and frowned as she felt Haruka abruptly stop.

"You know." Haruka started. "We should go to the ski resort that just reopened." She mused. Michiru froze suddenly this conversation was going in a direction she didn't like. "It could be just the two of us for a long weekend." Haruka suggested smiling to herself at the prospect of being alone with Michiru. Michiru, determined not to let Haruka keep her train of thought, raised her head from Haruka's chest and started kissing her neck. "Um, we could get our own private cabin." Haruka stuttered surprised by Michiru's actions. "It would be really…" Haruka started but her words were caught in her throat as she felt Michiru dragging her nails against her stomach. "Michi, what are you doing?" Haruka forced out as Michiru's hands brushed against the bottom of her breasts. Michiru smiled and sat up so she was straddling Haruka. Haruka was about to protest when Michiru pulled her up by her tank top and kissed her passionately. After a long moment the kiss was broken by Michiru. She started to unbutton her blouse while Haruka watched. She slowly shrugged her shirt off so she was only in her bra. Haruka smiled and leaned Michiru back so her back was against the couch she was on top her. Haruka ran her hands up Michiru's sides before leaning in to kiss her again. When the kiss was broken both women were breathing heavily.

"Do you have a problem with what's going on Ruka?" Michiru teased. Haruka simply smiled, swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood up carrying Michiru with her. Michiru giggled as they entered the door to her bedroom.

"So you never told me" Haruka said kissing Michiru's hand as they lay together in the afterglow of their previous activities. "What do you think about going on a small getaway with me?" she asked sincerely. Michiru's body tensed the second Haruka kissed her hand, and Haruka could sense it. "What is it Michiru? How have I offended you now?" Haruka said slightly irritated. Michiru sighed and rolled on her side slightly away from Haruka.

"I don't want to go to the ski resort." Michiru whispered hoping Haruka would just drop the subject and relax.

"Why not? You love skiing and you've done some of your best painting in a secluded area. You had a great time when we went with the girls…" Haruka ranted getting out of the bed and putting her clothes back on. Haruka was about to speak again when she heard.

"I just don't want to go there with you." From Michiru in a hushed voice. Haruka stopped looking for her clothes and walked around to the side of the bed that Michiru was now facing.

"I do not understand you Michiru. At first you said we couldn't be distracted with our feelings towards each other." Haruka said. Michiru tried to look away but Haruka wouldn't let her.

"Ruka." Michiru said quietly.

"Then you said you needed time to see we really felt for each other. What else can I do to show you how much I care for you?" Haruka questioned angrily.

"Ruka." Michiru repeated a little louder.

"Everything I do is for you. And when I try to pull back from being physical, _you _always pull me in. There is something between us. Stop hesitating"

"Haruka!" Michiru interrupted Haruka's rant that was getting increasingly angrier. "Haruka, I'm really comfortable with what we have now. All I want is my friend and if sometimes we can be a little more then that's a bonus. That was the original arrangement." Michiru stated plainly.

"But I want more Michiru; I want us to be real. I want you, not something the others joke about. I want a relationship." Haruka pleaded.

"Well I don't. Not with you, I'm sorry if you feel differently but there's nothing I can do about how _you_ feel." There was a long silence; Michiru had never seen anyone look as hurt as Haruka did when she looked in to her eyes. Haruka started to step forward toward Michiru but then stopped. She looked down at the floor for a second. Michiru's first instinct was to embrace her friend and apologize but she knew she couldn't do that. When Haruka looked up she looked as though she was going to speak but she simply clenched her jaw grabbed her top from the floor and walked out. Michiru heard the door to Haruka's room slam shut and she collapsed on to her bed and cried.

The next morning Michiru woke and remembered the fight she and Haruka had the previous night. _I shouldn't have been so cold. _Michiru thought as she got out of bed and walked towards the door of her room. _We'll make up, we always do._ Michiru smiled to herself at the thought of makeup sex as she knocked on Haruka's door. "Ruka, are you awake?" No response. "I was really out of line last night, let's talk. I'll make it all better." She said coyly. Still no response. "Haruka?" Michiru questioned and she opened the door. When she looked in she saw that Haruka's dresser drawers were open and most of the clothes were gone, many of her possessions were also missing, and there was no sign of Haruka.


	2. Swing Swing

Alright chapter 2 here it is, Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Petiyaka; yes they will definitely be broken up.

My normal thank you apply, thanks for helping me get this written.

Also normal fanfiction disclaimers apply

Chapter title Swing Swing by All American Rejects

How_ did I get here_? Haruka thought to herself as she sat down to breakfast. It was the same question she had been asking herself for the past two weeks since she started crashing at Mamoru and Usagi's place. She couldn't bear the thought of being so close to what she couldn't have so she left Michiru's that night. Despite her constant mocking of Usagi, the blonde was always there for her, and readily agreed to allow her to stay until she found somewhere else to live. The routine had been the same every day since Haruka arrived; Haruka would mumble a "good morning" at the table, Usagi would incessantly try to get her to open up more about what had happened, and Haruka would have to endure the entire breakfast with an engaged couple that was madly in love. This morning Mamoru and Usagi had decided to feed each other. Laughing playfully and sneaking small kisses in between bites. _That must be what love looks like. _Haruka thought to herself sadly as she watched the couple. It was like slow constant torture, after breakfast Haruka excused herself to the garage and work on her bike. There was only a week until the race and Haruka couldn't afford to let her emotional problems get in the way of maintaining her bike. However her secluded behavior was concerning her friends. Usagi would come down to the garage about three times a day trying to get Haruka to open up, however if Haruka seemed guarded about her personal life before Michiru had "left" her, there was a thick, ten foot steel wall up around her now. No one got any response, other than sarcasm, when speaking to her, even though almost all the senshi had tried. Michiru, however, had not come to see her, she hadn't even called. This only made Haruka pull further away from her other friends. It hurt her that Michiru did not care that she had left. That was the thought she was having when she heard footsteps coming down to the garage. _Great Usagi's here ready to nag me so more_. Haruka sighed and continued looking over her motorcycle.

"Haruka?" A deep voice questioned. It was Mamoru; Haruka was surprised because up until now he had the good sense to leave her alone. The only response she gave him was small grunt. "Haruka I know how badly you are hurting right now." Mamoru started. Haruka scoffed at his words. "Don't do that Haruka." Mamoru shot back quickly. "You may think you're tough and aloof but you're not fooling all of us. I know you're in love with Michiru so whatever happened must have been really bad." Haruka was surprised at Mamoru's forcefulness; she never thought he noticed anything other than Usagi as far as the group of friends went. "Makoto came to visit you today and I said I would try and get you to come up." Mamoru walked closer to Haruka and put his hand on her shoulder. "You need your friends now, Makoto is your best friend, try and talk to her." Haruka didn't say anything for a second and just when Mamoru thought that the talk had been for nothing Haruka spoke up.

"Uh, you know I've been working on my bike for a week and I can't seem to fix it. I'm missing a part." She said lightly kicking the front tire. "Maybe Makoto would like to come with me to the shop to get it fixed there." Mamoru smiled.

"I very sure she would." He started up the stairs when Haruka called after him.

"Mamoru, thank you for not saying anything to the others, and thank you for coming to see me." Mamoru looked at Haruka

"Any time." And the two went upstairs together.

Usagi and Makoto were thrilled to see Haruka following Mamoru up the stairs. Usually Haruka didn't emerge from the garage until night time, yet here she was among the living and it was barely after 11:00 AM.

"Makoto it's good to see you." Haruka said. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me on trip to Mr. Kameda's shop to try and get my bike fixed." Usagi and Makoto were shocked at Haruka's turn and looked at Mamoru. He simply shrugged, not giving away anything about what had gone on between the two of them.

"I'd love to go with you Haruka!" Makoto said happily and she followed Haruka out the door with a wave to Usagi.

"My Mamo is so amazing he can get Haruka to leave the garage!" Usagi yelled jumping on to Mamoru who, surprised by her sudden giddiness, fell backwards.

Haruka and Makoto rode Haruka's bike to Kameda Motors. On the way, Makoto took the initiative and spoke to Haruka.

"So, how have you been?' Makoto asked brightly as they stopped at a light. Haruka gave her a sideways look. "Uh, I mean, how's life with Mamo and Usagi?" Makoto tried to recover. Haruka laughed at her friends' attempts.

"They've been very generous but I think I need to find my own place very soon. I actually saw an open apartment nearby and I was hoping we could look at it before we went to the shop." Haruka said, hoping that Makoto wouldn't mind doing some apartment hunting with her. Haruka had already looked at a few apartments but nothing had really jumped out at her yet. Makoto nodded sadly.

"So you don't think you'll be moving back in with Michiru?" she asked quietly. Haruka sighed as she pulled her bike in to the parking lot of an apartment complex. "No," She said stepping off the bike. "I don't think that will be happening." She answered quickly not wanting to have to stay on the topic of living with Michiru for long.

"I'm sorry for asking that." Makoto said, looking at her feet. "It was stupid, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No you didn't. Let's see if they are still showing apartments or condos." Haruka said. The two walked to the main reception hall of the complex, the receptionist said that there was one condo still being shown and gave then the number. The receptionist called the manager to meet them. She took them around to the side of the building that overlooked a nearby river. Haruka wasn't sure what the view would be like, she couldn't see any windows into the building. There were windows on the second floor however. Haruka wasn't sure if she liked that, she liked being able to see outside.

She followed Makoto and the manager through the reddish orange door and was confused when they appeared in a small room with only a staircase leading up to the right and a door to the left.

"This door is to your private garage; it has some storage and still has room to fit a car. The actual apartment is upstairs" She explained gesturing to the door, as she continued up the stairs. _The garage will be good. _Haruka mused. _I can fit a car and at least two of my motorcycles in there._

Their footsteps rang clear on the black iron steps as they emerged onto a landing. It looked as though it served as more of an entryway. There were two doorways, one a simple arch that lead off into a hallway, and a closed one. The manager crossed to the closed door her black heels clicking away on the neutral colored stone floor.

"This small room here, serves as both another place for ample storage and has hook ups for both a washer and dryer." She said, closing the door again and a continuing to through the arch.

"I think you could fit a bed in that room." Makoto whispered to Haruka. She didn't doubt it.

From the arch Haruka saw a huge pair of Japanese sliding doors a little further down the opposite wall from her. The manager walked down the hall into a wider open space. She slid open the doors.

"This is the bedroom. The doors are not completely traditional; they are made of wood and glass, for sturdiness and easier cleaning. The bedroom is big enough for a king sized bed if you wish. The bathroom is just over there." She said pointing to door on the left wall. "It comes with both a shower and a Jacuzzi." She said standing back and letting Makoto and Haruka look around. The room was indeed huge. There was a window that took up much of the opposite wall, the view was amazing, you could see almost all of Tokyo, and beyond. The sunlight glimmered off the polished hardwood floor giving the whole room a golden brown glow as it reflected off the cream walls.

"Haruka, look at this." Makoto said walking in to the bathroom. Haruka walked over and looked over Makoto's head. As with the rest of the apartment so far, the bathroom was also huge. It wasn't like the rest of the house, all completely neutral. This had a splash of color; the floor and sink looked like they were made of travertine, which also went halfway up the wall. However, in the stone were small cobalt blue medallion tiles. The entire tub matched the color of the stone and the scattered tiles carried over into the showers. All the hardware was bright polished silver.

"Damn." Was all Haruka could say, as they fell back to join the manager in the hallway. Directly outside the bedrooms sliding door the apartment opened up. There was a large space Haruka assumed was used for a dining room that lead fluidly to the kitchen. The cabinetry was done in a darker cherry that contrasted well with the floor. It was outfitted with all new stainless steel appliances.

The kitchen had a large island that faced the other empty space used as a living room. Most of the wall near the dining room was window again, with a sliding door that lead onto a small balcony big enough for a couple chairs so people could sit and enjoy the river/Tokyo view.

All in all, the apartment was gorgeous. Its open floor plan and high vaulted ceiling didn't make Haruka feel like she was trapped.

"Since you would own the property you can make an adjustments you would like, paint, remodeling, anything. We have just updated all the plumbing, electrical systems, so there shouldn't be any work needed there. The garage is included with the price, as are the appliances. What do you think?" The manager asked with a bright smile.

"I think the website lied when it said it was in my price range." Haruka said looking forlornly around the apartment. There wasn't a fly's chance in a frog pond that she could afford this place. She wasn't exactly a pauper, but this place had to be close to half a million if not more.

"I wouldn't be so sure, this complex is part of a neighborhood renewal process. Right now the price is listed at 250,000 dollars." The manger said resting her hands on the dark blue granite countertop.

Haruka knew that she should put her eyes back in her head and close her mouth she just couldn't remember how. That was well within her price range. That was in the middle of her price range after budgeting for furniture and everything, and she wouldn't have to buy appliances.

"I don't mean to push, but I don't have to tell you a place like this will not be on the market for long." She spoke up again. Haruka nodded and turned to Makoto.

"Would it be crazy to put an offer on the apartment ten minutes after seeing it?" Haruka asked her.

"If you don't, I'm so going to." Makoto said a shocked dreamy look in her eyes.

Haruka was very pleased with the condo and told the sellers that she would be back the she and Makoto left for Mr. Kameda's auto shop.

"That was a really lucky find." Haruka said to Makoto as they walked around the garage. Makoto nodded.

"I liked it a lot to too, something about it seemed like it was the place for you." Haruka smiled at the thought of knowing that she could wake up without having to hear Usagi first thing in the morning. As they talked the two senshi walked around the shop looking for the specific part Haruka needed to fine tune her racing bike. When she found the part she was looking for, she and Makoto approached Mr. Kameda.

"Hiro!" Haruka greeted him. Hiro Kameda looked up, smiled, and walked towards Haruka and Makoto.

"Haruka! Nice to see you as always. Who is your friend and where is Michiru today?" he asked. Haruka put on a forced smile.

"This is Makoto, Michiru is busy today." Hiro nodded and shook Makoto's hand.

"How can I help you Haruka?" Hiro asked. Haruka explained the situation with her bike and asked if he could install the part for her. "I'm sorry Haruka; I'm really swamped right now. I can't do it." Hiro explained. Haruka nodded and started to leave. "Wait. I said _I_couldn't do it. My sister's kid just moved here from America and is the best mechanic I've ever seen. The kid can do it." Haruka seemed wary.

"I don't know Hiro. I usually don't let anyone touch my bike other than you. And an American? I don't mean to seem rude but I don't know." Haruka said.

"Come on Haruka this is the only way it will get done." Makoto persuaded.

"You can even watch while it's being done." Hiro suggested. And looked over his shoulder. "Oh here she comes."

"She?" Haruka remarked. Haruka and Makoto looked towards the entrance and walking towards them was a girl about 5'6 with shoulder length straight auburn hair. She was wearing a grey-blue jumpsuit that was unzipped half way revealing a short tight green t-shirt underneath. The shirt was short enough that with the jumpsuit unzipped you could she her well defined mid section.

"Wow." Makoto remarked "_She's _a mechanic?" When the girl reached them Hiro put his arm around her shoulders.

"Kyoko this is one of my best customers, Tenoh Haruka."

"The racer? Wow it's a pleasure to meet you Haruka." Kyoko said extending her hand toward Haruka. Makoto had to prod Haruka in the ribs to get her to accept the handshake.

"Yes you too." Haruka answered. The two women shook hands for longer than usual. Haruka was the one who realized they were still in contact, so she let go gently but gave Kyoko one of her most irresistible smirks. Kyoko blushed a deep crimson when she realized she hadn't released the handshake.

"So Haruka needs a part installed on her bike for a race on Saturday. Would you like to do it?" Hiro asked Kyoko jokingly seeing the connection between his niece and Haruka.

"Yes I would totally love to do it. Install the part I mean." Kyoko said blushing again.

"Good, I'll be over here." Hiro said as he went back to his office. Kyoko turned to Haruka.

"So you have the part you wanted put on your bike?" She asked as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Uhhh, yeah,…" Haruka said as she held it up in front of her. Vaguely in the back of her head she was aware of Makoto's quiet giggling. She handed the part over to the girl.

"Great." She said taking it and flashing a brilliant smile at her. "It should take me a couple hours, did you want to wait?" She started to ask.

"Yeah, yes. We'll just be over here." Haruka said walking with Makoto to a bench to sit. They both sat and watched Kyoko begin to work and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Haruka wasn't thinking about Michiru.


	3. Blurry

Alright, sorry for the long delay, moving and starting school up again sucks. Now I'm back and I hope to get more chapters up in a more timely manner, sorry that is on the shorter side. On with the fic..

_How did I get here?_ Michiru asked herself as she woke up with a strangers arm around her waist. It had been two weeks since Haruka had moved out and Michiru was extremely tense. At first things were great, Michiru was enjoying her freedom and there were lots of people, including the girl in her bed now, who were willing to take her up on her offer of dating with no serious attachment. But soon Haruka's absence started to take its toll on Michiru. She had already destroyed two canvases in her frustration. She hated being alone in the condo and really missed having someone to vent to after a hard day. However Michiru was not going to apologize to Haruka for what she said, because she felt Haruka really needed to hear it. She really did not want to be in a relationship with her fellow senshi and if being around each other was confusing, it was best to stay away, as hard as it was. As gently as she could Michiru removed the girls' arm from around her waist and gently stepped out of the bed. The girl stirred and noticed Michiru was getting up.

"Good Morning." The girl said cheerfully putting her arms around Michiru's neck from behind. "Where are you going?" She asked. Michiru tried her hardest not to sigh in frustration.

"Just headed to the shower…" Michiru realized she couldn't remember the girls' name. It wasn't really important the night before, the girl had basically thrown herself at Michiru at the club and she had just gone with it. _Oh come on, what was her name. It's something weird not Japanese…._Michiru thought frantically.

"Do you want company?" the girl asked coyly. Michiru turned and gave her a quick kiss.

"I would but I actually have plans not to long from now so I have to get ready, but otherwise I would. I can show you out." Michiru said getting up and walking towards the door. The girl looked surprised but started getting dressed.

"Will you be going out tonight?" She asked hopefully as she watched Michiru walk out the bedroom and in to the hallway.

"No, I don't think so." Michiru said.

"Oh." The girl said dejectedly. Michiru came up to her as she approached the door.

"Listen…..Willow." _That's what it is Willow. _"I had fun last night but…" Michiru started.

"Forget it, just save it." Willow said angrily and she slammed the door behind her. Michiru sighed and walked to the shower to get ready to go out.

Irritated Michiru walked in to her favorite restaurant. She had come there not only because Rei and Setsuna had wanted to have lunch, but because she desperately need a change of scenery. Michiru found her usual booth and sat down in it, a waitress brought her some water and Michiru pulled out her sketchbook. Sketching always sketching always seemed to calm her and Michiru was having a very difficult time being calm these days. As Michiru was looking down at her sketch pad lazily sketching a picture of the ocean she felt someone slide in to the booth next to her.

"Hello Kaioh." A familiar voice said. Without looking up Michiru knew who it was, Urawa Ryo, a waiter and bartender at the restaurant. Michiru sighed and looked up at him. "Where's Haruka today?" he asked looking around.

"Ryo do you really think it's appropriate to sit at a customer's table uninvited?" Michiru snapped looking at him with disdain.

"Wow, so not in good mood today huh?" Ryo replied. Michiru was a regular at the restaurant and over the time that he'd been working there Ryo had gotten to know her and her quick changes in mood. Ryo really admired Michiru's artistic talent and was always willing to get some tips from her or try to show her what he had been working on. He greatly appreciated the fragile "friendship" they had developed, not every budding artist knew someone in the business.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to take my frustrations out on you." Michiru sighed again looking at her sketch pad. "I've had an interesting week, to say the least." She smiled half-heartedly in his direction. Ryo nodded.

"I very much know the feeling. I'm just going off shift but I'm always here to listen if you'd like to talk." He offered. Michiru shook her head.

"No thank you, I think having a bartender as your confidant is a bad sign."

"We'll see." Ryo said as he left. Michiru watched him go and smiled. She appreciated that he was always ready to listen her no matter what mood she was in. _The only other person who can is Haruka._ She thought to herself. Just at that moment Rei and Setsuna walked in the door. Michiru called them over, grateful that she didn't have to finish her thought.

"So, how are you holding up?" Rei asked as soon as she sat down. Michiru opened her mouth to answer but Setsuna snuck in a comment.

"Better than Haruka I'm sure." Setsuna said just loud enough that she knew Michiru could hear her. Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" She asked. Rei, wanting to head off any confrontation between the friends decided to speak and calmly say;

"She hasn't left Mamoru and Usagi's house all week, or spoken to anyone outside the house. Actually she barely speaks to Mamoru and Usagi." Michiru rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"If you came to speak to me on her behalf tell her acting like a petulant child, makes no one attractive."

"And destroying canvases and snapping at waiters' is very mature." Rei said smiling. Michiru looked at her two friends and her harsh facial expression softened.

"I will admit that I haven't had the easiest week. I miss Haruka very much." Michiru stated. Setsuna looked as though she were about to interject. "Before you say anything Setsuna, I'm not sorry that I did what I did." Michiru continued. "I miss Haruka's company, I miss her presence at the house. But I am glad that I no longer have to be concerned about her feelings for me. The situation was getting far too out of control if you ask me." She finished looking down. Setsuna sighed and conceded.

"I do agree that with everyone having their true feelings out in the open things will be….less complicated."

"Glad you agree." Michiru said smugly.

"Just remember, your actions effect others." Setsuna said. Michiru rolled her eyes. " I don't just mean Haruka." Setsuna continued. "This effects your friends and, maybe you've forgotten, but Hotaru loves you guys together. She's been really upset about it. Just be aware that not everyone will be used the change yet." After Setsuna finished Michiru felt herself getting defensive again.

"I'm sorry that Hotaru is upset, but should I neglect what I want because my friends might feel awkward? You weren't in the relationship so you can't really comment." Michiru said grabbing her sketchbook and proceeding to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Rei called after her. She caught up to Michiru at the door. "Tell me you are at least coming to Haruka race on Saturday." She asked hopefully.

"Of course I'm coming." Michiru snapped as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, so that went well." Rei said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Setsuna laughed bitterly.

"It went better than I thought it would." She sighed.

By the time Michiru got home she was completely exhausted. Her meeting with Rei and Setsuna had only made her more frustrated. No one seemed to understand that this was for the best, not just for her but for Haruka as well. Michiru walked down the hallway of her home and opened the bedroom door. To Michiru the room seemed almost lifeless without Haruka. She sighed as she ran her hands along the dresser in what used to be Haruka's room. She got on the bed and covered herself with the blanket she had put there, and fell asleep.


	4. Wake Up Call

OK new chapter I hope you guys enjoy it, I can't guarantee the next chapter will be up as quickly as this one. Usual disclaimers apply as always. Please read and review.

As Haruka rode home after dropping off Matkoto, she thought about how much she had enjoyed her day. She had found a place to live and had gotten her racing bike fixed. _By a really hot girl._ She couldn't help but think to herself. She shook the thought away as she pulled up to Mamoru and Usagi's. When she entered both of the residents were sitting on the couch watching TV, Usagi smiled at Haruka when she sat down.

"Hey! How did your day go?" Usagi asked leaning on Mamoru.

"It was very productive," Haruka answered getting comfortable. "I found a place to live. It's really close to the shop so I can be there to help and pick up tips on running my own garage, or just hang out." Haruka finished thinking about Kyoko again.

"That's fantastic! But you didn't have to move out so quickly Haruka, you are welcome here for as long as you like." Mamoru said smiling. Haruka nodded.

"Thank you, I really appreciate your generosity but I'm glad to know I'll be moving in to my own space by the end of the month. I also met Hiro Kameda's niece today." Haruka said nonchalantly. Mamoru quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I didn't know he had a niece. What's her name?"

"Kyoko, she's really nice and great with engines. Makoto and I had a really nice time talking with her. I invited her to the race on Saturday." Haruka said quickly. Mamoru smiled at Haruka, glad that she might move on.

"I'm excited to meet her." Usagi said

At the race

The senshi and Mamoru were all seated together in the stands on the day of the race. There were a few smaller heats before Haruka's and everyone was eager to see her called up for the race. Michiru was running late trying to find her seat. She was very used to being down in the pits with Haruka and her crew, sitting in the stands was a completely new experience. She found one of the stadium maps and was looking at her ticket trying to find her section when someone bumped in to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." The stranger said. Michiru took a second to regard the girl who bumped in to her. She was very pretty about as tall as Michiru but younger.

"It's alright." Michiru said "I was distracted trying to find my seat."

"Me too. Let's see if we can help each other." The mystery girl said. After a minute or two the two sorted out which way they should go, which turned out to be in opposite directions.

"Thanks for your help…" Michiru said trying to get a name out of the girl as she was walking away.

"I'm Kyoko, I hope you enjoy the race." The girl said retreating. A few minutes before the race started Michiru appeared and walked towards the group.

"Hello." Michiru said coolly as everyone stared at her approaching form. "What?" she asked irritably.

"We're just surprised to see you. We didn't think you'd be here." Minako said quietly looking around for support as she felt Michiru's glare focus on her.

"I had just told everyone not to expect you." Rei said saving Minako from Michiru's scrutiny. Michiru sat by Setsuna and Hotaru and through gritted teeth replied.

"I said I would be here." The scouts noticed Michiru looked weary and didn't want her to get upset and leave. They had heard from Rei about how irritable Michiru was earlier in the week and did not want a repeat performance of her storming out. Ami spoke up.

"It's good to see you." Everyone nodded in agreement. Michiru did notice that Hotaru had not acknowledged her, in fact she had been surprisingly quiet the whole time. Just when Michiru was going to get Hotaru's attention they called Haruka's race. When she came out the whole crowd cheered but none louder than the group of senshi. Haruka was the favorite to win and many people had signs with her name or number on it. Michiru looked down at Haruka on the race track. It was the first time she had seen her since the night Haruka left, Michiru suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her but she kept her emotions in check. Haruka won the race and the Senshi and Mamoru went down to the sidelines to congratulate her. Haruka was thrilled to see all her friends around her.

"Thank you for coming guys." She said sincerely.

"It was a great race." Hotaru said hugging Haruka tightly. Michiru stepped forward so Haruka could see her.

"Yes one of your best." Michiru said quietly. Haruka looked up when she heard Michiru. To say she was surprised to see her would be an understatement. A range of emotions went through Haruka.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka spat deciding anger was the best emotion to go with. She stepped away from Hotaru and closer to Michiru.

"I came to see you." Michiru responded plainly keeping her cool. Haruka scoffed. "Don't be petty Haruka, I just want to talk to you."

"You haven't wanted to talk to me in two weeks. Why now?" Haruka said angrily. Michiru walked up to her and put her hand on her cheek.

"Because I miss you." Michiru said softly. Haruka relaxed in to her touch for second her resolve weakening. "So," Michiru started leaning in to kiss Haruka "stop being so childish and come home already." Haruka pushed Michiru's hands away.

"Excuse me? I'm being childish? You're the one who acted like a bitch towards me." Haruka said.

"What! Just because I didn't want to go skiing with you?" Michi said exasperated.

"No, I wanted to take the next step with you and you slammed the door in my face!" Haruka practically yelled.

"I'm extremely uncomfortable." Makoto said to no one in particular. Haruka and Michiru seemed to have forgotten everyone else and were glaring at each other. Just when everyone thought the tension was going to result in fisticuffs, someone came out of nowhere and hugged Haruka.

"Oh my God, Haruka! That was an amazing race!" Kyoko said her arms still around Haruka's neck. The blonde had since calmed down and was returning the hug. Michiru was shocked at being interrupted and stunned that someone, who was not her, was getting so close to Haruka. When the two pulled apart Michiru was again shocked to see who it was.

"I'm glad you could come." Haruka said to Kyoko. "These are my friends." She said gesturing to the people around her. Kyoko nodded smiling and introducing herself to everyone, then she saw Michiru.

"Hey! I remember you. I guess you found your seat alright." Kyoko said with a bright smile on her face. Michiru still looked stunned.

"Yeah I did." She answered slowly. "I'm Michiru"

"The Michiru my uncle mentioned?" Kyoko asked and Haruka nodded.

"So who wants to go out for a celebratory dinner in Haruka's honor?" Ami asked hoping food would calm everyone down. Not everyone could make the dinner however Usagi and Mamoru had plans and Hotaru and Setsuna were also busy. The remaining people made plans to meet at a restaurant.

The Restaurant

The group of seven reached the restaurant and were seated. Michiru was across the table from Haruka who was sitting next to Kyoko much to Michiru disdain. Minako turned to Kyoko and asked.

"So how did you and Haruka meet?"

"I'm doing some work for my uncle, Haruka came in the shop hoping to get her bike fixed." Kyoko answered.

"You're Hiro's niece? The mechanic?" Michiru asked, again looking the girl up and down. She was gorgeous, young, obviously talented, and all over Haruka.

"Yes, I'll be here from the states for at least two years working with uncle Hiro. It's kind of a college internship" Kyoko said.

"You must be very good, Haruka doesn't usually let people other than Hiro touch her bike." Ami observed, Michiru had also noted that but hadn't said anything. Kyoko blushed at Ami's complement.

"I don't know about very good, Uncle Hiro was busy so I was the only option." She answered.

"She's amazing, she understands engines better than I ever could." Haruka said. "And I'm opening up to the idea of letting pretty girls work on vehicles." Kyoko blushed and mumbled a thank you while Michiru rolled her eyes.

"So Kyoko how old are you? You just seem so young for being an engines progeny." Michiru asked with a pointed look at Haruka.

"I'm nineteen." Kyoko answered shyly

"And still so talented." Haruka smiled at her. Michi was getting irritated at the two them, Rei saw this and turned her attention to Michiru.

"So Michiru, I'm very excited for your art gala this Friday." Michiru was glad to talk about something other than the talented American.

"I'm a little nervous but I'm sure the show will be great."

"Of course it will, those are some of your best paintings. The museum is lucky to have you" Haruka said. Michiru beamed at the compliment, suddenly remembering how much she missed Haruka's encouragement.

"Thank you" Michiru replied. The rest was dinner was uneventful, Kyoko got along with everyone easily, which Haruka was thrilled about. When the check came Haruka quickly offered to pay, everyone protested.

"Haruka we can't let you do that, this dinner was for you!" Rei said

"No, I want to, I've been so….busy lately I haven't seen you guys so let me begin to make up for my bad behavior by paying tonight." Haruka said, she didn't want to mention her situation with Michiru in front of Kyoko. The girls seemed to understand this and thanked Haruka for paying. As they gathered outside the restaurant Haruka turned to Michiru.

"I don't want to fight with you, but I also don't want to go back to living in your house." Haruka said wearily. Michiru was hurt by the fact that Haruka didn't consider her house a home anymore. "But I do want to talk to you and get the rest of my things. Maybe we can talk about it after your showing." Haruka suggested.

"What ever you want." Michiru said sadly. Haruka nodded and walked towards Kyoko who smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah" Kyoko replied and the two walked away together. Michiru watched the two of them go sadly.

"Kyoko seems nice." Ami said the other nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and she's beautiful" Rei mused. Mina gave her a sideways look. "Don't look at me like that, you're the only one for me." She said kissing her on the forehead. Mina laughed.

"No you're right, and the two of them look great together." Mina said musingly.

"Sure they do, if you like teenage grease monkeys." Michiru spat walking away.


	5. Your New Cuckoo

* * *

The day of the art debut at Tokyo's Museum of Modern Art had arrived. Haruka was standing outside of a very small apartment. She was waiting for Kyoko, she had asked the younger girl to go with her to Michiru's art expo. Haruka was pleasantly surprised how much she enjoyed being with Kyoko. The girl seemed to have a calming effect on her, which she would need if Michiru decided to start a fight tonight. Haruka was dressed in black slacks and a blue form fitting dress shirt, nothing too amazing. The door to the apartment opened and Hiro was standing there.

"Hi." Haruka said surprised. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well I'm on my way out. I was just visiting my niece, making sure she's all settled in. She tells me you too are going out tonight." Hiro explained. Haruka nodded smiling. Hiro smiled as well and approached Haruka. "Listen, I don't have any kids of my own, Kyoko is like a daughter to me. So I'm trusting you to treat her right." Hiro said seriously. Haruka stuttered.

"Hiro…I.." She started unsure of how to respond.

"You're a good kid Haruka I know you. Have a good evening." Hiro said as he walked to his car. Haruka stood at the open door watching Hiro speechless.

"Haruka come in." Kyoko called from inside. Haruka stepped through the door and shut it behind her.

"Sorry about that I was just talking with….." Haruka trailed off upon seeing Kyoko. The dress she was wearing was short, and shockingly yellow, but less so, after a second. It had intricate straps over one shoulder and around her neck. The dress itself was finished with a wide black belt around her upper waist. Haruka followed her long legs down, probably lingering too long, to her black strappy heels. "You look amazing." Haruka said to Kyoko who promptly blushed.

"It's not too casual?" She asked. "Because I can change." Kyoko said

"No, you look perfect." Haruka answered.

"Well you don't look bad yourself." Kyoko said looking Haruka up and down.

"Thank you, are you ready to go?" Haruka asked Kyoko nodded and the two walked toward Haruka's car; a black BMW 3 series convertible.

"Wow, this is your car!?" Kyoko said surprised as she got in the car.

"Yeah, it's not too crazy though right?" Haruka asked starting the car. Kyoko shook her head. As they began to drive Haruka started a conversation. "What state are you from?"

"I'm from California." Kyoko answered.

"Do you like it there?" Haruka asked.

"Well there's always something to do where I'm from. I love being outdoors so I do a lot of kayaking, snowboarding, mountain biking, that sort of thing." Kyoko explained.

"That sounds fun, It must be how you keep your body in such great shape." Haruka said. _Oh my God what am I saying? _Haruka thought.

"It is fun." Kyoko said smiling at Haruka's latter comment.

"Do you miss being home?" Haruka asked. _Of course she does what are doing?_ Haruka thought to herself.

"I do." Kyoko said seriously. "But there are things here that I'm definitely enjoying." Haruka smiled. "I mean the sushi here is amazing." Kyoko finished. Haruka laughed.

"Making jokes, very cute." Haruka said

"Well I'm trying." Kyoko responded.

"How did you know you wanted to be a mechanic?" Haruka asked. Kyoko shrugged.

"How did you know you wanted to race?" She retorted. Haruka looked over at her briefly before answering.

"I guess I just felt it in me, like I wouldn't be complete if I wasn't doing it."

"Same for me. I tried other things "girly" things but it always came back to fixing things." Kyoko answered. "I even tried a little stock car racing, feather lites mostly, but my passion was seeing how things worked. Even as a kid I was trying to figure out how to build a faster ten-speed." Haruka just smiled. "What?" Kyoko asked also smiling.

"Only one other person has ever really understood my passion like that." Haruka mused.

"Is it Michiru?" Kyoko asked

"Yes." Haruka said surprised. Based off of Haruka's surprise Kyoko responded.

"You two just seem really close." Haruka nodded.

"She's my best friend, I didn't think I could be closer with anyone, but we're sort in a huge fight right now." _Understatement of the year._ Haruka thought.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you guys work things out soon." Kyoko said sincerely. Haruka smiled

"How is it that a sweet, attractive girl like you is single?" Kyoko just smiled and gave her a sideways glance

"Well it took you a month to ask me out."

* * *

Michiru was standing in one of the back rooms of the museum trying to calm herself before heading out to the mobs of people. As much as she hated to admit it, she always felt nervous before a performance or any public appearance. The pressure to seem perfect was daunting and for the first time in years she had to face the pressure alone. There wouldn't be Haruka's calming hand on her shoulder or soothing words to prepare her. Michiru took one last look at herself in the mirror. The dress she chose for the evening was a deep blue with a halter top that showed much of her back. She took a deep breath and walked out of the back room. To say that the main room was crowed would be an understatement. Michiru walked through it, stopping constantly to accept praise and discuss her work. After an hour of small talk she spotted Setsuna, relieved she approached her.

"I am so happy to see you, dealing with these people alone is torture." Michiru said with a smile on her face.

"They just want to see the best artist of our time." Setsuna said with a smirk earning a playing shove from Michiru.

"Where's Hotaru?" Michiru asked hoping to see the young girl. Setsuna hesitated before answering.

"She decided to stay at home and watch a movie." She said. Michiru was surprised.

"Oh, that makes sense I mean these things are boring." Michiru justified. "Haruka will be missing her too"

"Well she saw Haruka earlier today. Michiru she's just having a hard time adjusting to you and Haruka being apart. She's a little upset with you right now." Setsuna explained.

"So in less than a month I've alienated two of the people I care most about. Maybe I should talk to Hotaru about why I did what I did." Michiru thought sadly.

"She just needs time." Setsuna offered helpfully. Michiru nodded

"Of course, I have to continue walking around I'll see you later ok?" she said. Setsuna nodded and walked away. Michiru was soon accosted by a reporter who wanted to interview her, happy for the distraction from her thoughts she agreed to an interview. Half way through however, over the reporter's shoulder she saw Haruka. She looked beautiful, Michiru was so excited to see her she almost didn't answer the reporter's question. Her excitement soon turned to disappointment when she saw Kyoko join Haruka. She could barely mumble her answer to reporter's last question as she watched them together. With the reporter no longer blocking her view she could see Kyoko reach for Haruka's hand and Haruka intertwine their fingers. Michiru realized that she was jealous of the two them. She felt anger build up in her not just at Haruka but at herself for feeling jealous, as she was staring at the people in front of her she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Michiru this is incredible! I couldn't be happier for you." Ryo practically yelled causing Michiru to jump. She hadn't expected to see him tonight, but she looked him up and down and realized he was quite an attractive guy.

"Thank you Ryo," Michiru said sincerely. "Tell me Ryo, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked coyly.

"No, but I wouldn't mind at shot at the girl with Haruka. Who is she?" Ryo asked with a stupid grin on his face. Michiru turned to where Ryo was looking and saw that Kyoko had spotted her and was trying to lead Haruka over to them. Not really wanting to deal with talking to them Michiru got very close to Ryo.

"Ryo I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." Michiru said. Ryo nearly choked on the champagne he was sipping.

"I'm going to with 'what in the hell'" He responded sardonically.

"Ryo I just need you to act like you're my boyfriend for a little while." Michiru said again.

"No, that's crazy. What about Haruka?" Ryo said trying to step away from Michiru's closeness. Bu Michiru stepped closer.

"Don't worry about her. You want to be an artist?" She asked, Ryo nodded. "Well look around you, I know all the right people to help you break in to the industry. I know you're talented and with my say so you won't be able to stop dealers and museums from calling you. I own these people. All you have to do to get your foot in the door is do me this one favor." Michiru hissed seeing that Haruka was now allowing Kyoko to lead her closer to them. Ryo looked thoughtful, he knew what Michiru was saying was true but he wasn't ready to just give in to her demands.

"I'm not one of those people you control Michiru you can't just bribe me I have standards…" Ryo started with conviction.

"I also give you twenty bucks." Michiru threw in.

"Sold!" Ryo said putting his arm around her waist just as Kyoko and Haruka approached.

"We will work up a formal contract later, now smile" Michiru prompted with a huge fake smile on her face. Kyoko finally reached them.

"Michiru this is incredible. You are really very talented." She enthused.

"Hello Ryo." Haruka said slowly, surprised to see him at the museum and more surprised to see him with Michiru.

"Oh yes, Ryo this is Kyoko, Kyoko this is my boyfriend Ryo." Ryo shook Kyoko's hand

"What!?" Haruka exclaimed. "You're dating Ryo?"

"Yeah, we've been seeing each other for…" Ryo fumbled

"Two months." Michiru jumped in.

"Oh." Haruka said dejectedly, realizing that meant that Michiru had been with Ryo before she and Haruka had "broken up".

"Well you know what an artistic person he is." Michiru continued running her hand through Ryo's hair. "He just understands me better than anyone else ever has." Michiru said pointedly looking at Haruka. Kyoko made a quiet "aww" watching Michiru and Ryo together missing Haruka's glare at Michiru.

"You hadn't mentioned your relationship before." Haruka said through clenched teeth.

"He understands my need for space and isn't clingy, he was willing to wait for me to be ready for us to be serious. We started getting serious about a month ago." Michiru said while Ryo just nodded.

" Ryo are you also a professional artist?" Kyoko asked.

"He's a waiter." Haruka snapped.

"Yes I am a waiter." Ryo said ignoring Haruka's attitude. "But I also work at the downtown science center. I'm trying to get in to art professionally though." Ryo finished nudging Michiru who ignored him.

"Ryo" Haruka started, looking at Michiru. "Did you know Kyoko used to race feather lites? It's nice to know another girl that shares my interests." She finished

"Well only a little, it never got too seri-" Kyoko started but Michiru interrupts her.

"But that didn't work out and know you're here, working in your uncles garage, how lucky for us." Michiru said with fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess." Kyoko says awkwardly.

"Ok , well this was fun. Kyoko it was very nice to meet you but I think someone over there is calling for Michiru's attention." Ryo said.

"Yeah we should go, have a good night you two." Haruka said making a point of putting her arm around Kyoko's waist. The two couples went their separate ways, when Ryo and Michiru were far enough away he pulled her in to a quite corner.

"Well that was a hell of thing. What the fuck was that about!?" Ryo asked

"It was nothing." Michiru answered.

"Is this whole thing for Haruka, because I really don't want to be involved in all that." Ryo said

"It's not about her! Besides you already agreed." Michiru said.

"I'd just like to know what I'm getting in to." Ryo said exasperatedly leaning against the wall.

"What you're getting in to is your ticket to the art world, don't worry." Michiru said patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

The drive back to Kyoko's apartment was mostly silent but comfortable, when they arrived Haruka walked Kyoko to her door.

"Well that was a hell of thing." Kyoko said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I have no idea why I let that happen. She can just really push my buttons. Did I ruin this?" Haruka was going a mile a minute and Kyoko was just smiling at her. "I've really been off my game recently, so much has been going on. Can we just try again? It will be so much better the second…" Kyoko silenced her with a finger to her lips. She got closer to Haruka and got on her tip toes and kissed Haruka gently.

"It was perfect." Kyoko said when they pulled apart. Haruka smiled and leaned in to kiss Kyoko again. The kiss started slowly like the previous one, but progressed quickly. Kyoko put her arms around Haruka's neck pulling her closer as she felt Haruka suck on her lower lip.

"Wow." Kyoko stated when they pulled apart and she put her forehead against Haruka's.

"Second." Haruka said. "Will you go out with me on Wednesday?" Kyoko nodded

"But I'll see you before then?" Kyoko asked.

"I'll call you." Haruka answered.

* * *

Finally a little drama please review!


	6. Love Has Left the Room

Yes I am back after a long hiatus sorry about that school is a killer. Thanks to everyone who have been reading, reviewing, and sticking with me even through the wait especially Haruka-Chan 212. As usual I own nothing that even remotely resembles the rights to Sailor Moon sadly.....Only Kyoko my own creation. Special bonus in this chapter, there is a Buffy ref in here anyone that catches it is officially AWESOME! Keep that in mind as you read. Chapter title Love has left the room by A Camp.

* * *

When Haruka got home it was around one AM so she wasn't expecting anyone to be up. She gently closed the door behind her and was walking toward her room.

"How was it?" Usagi asked. Haruka jumped.

"Hi Usagi. You surprised me." Haruka said.

"I was waiting for you, How was Michiru's big art debut?" Usagi answered.

"The art was very good, It's some of her best work." Haruka said

"Did you talk to her at all?" Usagi asked hopefully

"Sort of, it didn't go well. She has a boyfriend…" Haruka mumbled broodingly.

"Oh, I didn't know that. What about Kyoko did she have a good time." Usagi asked

"Yeah, I think eventually she did. She looked amazing tonight." Haruka said smiling. Usagi smiled too.

"Are you going to be seeing her again?" Usagi prompted.

"I think so." Haruka answered. Usagi walked up to Haruka and hugged her. Haruka was surprised but hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Usagi said pulling away. "Have a good night." Haruka watched surprised as Usagi walked to her room.

"Good night." She called after her and got ready for bed.

* * *

Morning Michiru's house

"Ryo I'm not going to tell them you're the Van Gough of our time…….Because It's ridiculous." Michiru said on the phone to Ryo, they had been on the phone for an hour discussing their deal. "Yes you have to come to those things with me…..because that's what boyfriends do! Ryo let's talk later ok?…….Yeah bye." Michiru leaned back in her chair and tried to relax, when she heard the doorbell. "What now?" She asked exasperatedly. She opened the door and saw Haruka standing there.

"Hey." Haruka said.

"Hi." Michiru answered stepping aside to let her in. "How are you?" Michiru asked, trying not to seem too excited to see Haruka.

"I was actually hoping get some more of my things, I found an apartment." Haruka said.

"Oh." Michiru said surprised. "I didn't know you were actually moving out."

"Well I am." Haruka said walking to her room and putting her things in a box. Michiru watched as Haruka packed her things up. Michiru got a text message, when she checked it she sighed.

"Who was that?" Haruka asked.

"It was Ryo." Michiru answered. "He was just checking to see if I wanted to go out tonight." Michiru lied. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Right." She scoffed. Michiru smiled seeing Haruka's irritation.

"He's really very sweet." Michiru said.

"I'm sure he is, he always was cool." Haruka answered. "Can we not talk about him." She said irritated.

"Why not?" Michiru asked purposefully pushing Haruka's buttons.

"I don't understand why you're dating him. Hearing about you two together…..whatever, do what makes you happy." Haruka said. She picked up her things and walk out of the room, Michiru followed her.

"What were you going to say?" Michiru asked

"Doesn't matter" Haruka answered

"Well Ryo makes me happy, and who are you to lecture me about relationships. What about you and Kyoko, what's that supposed to be?" Michiru said.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruka asked angrily

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What are doing with that child?" Michiru asked

"She's nineteen and we're twenty three, she's not a child. And I'm single so I'm allowed to date…that's how it works right." Haruka said. "That's what you're doing right?" She added

"Haruka, you're not seriously dating her, I know you're a flirt that's all this is. Just playing with some girl because you're bored." Michiru laughed. "Ruka you're being ridiculous."

"Don't do that. Why is ok for you date, you were dating Ryo while we were together." Haruka

said angrily.

"We were never together." Michiru said coldly.

"Then why do you care?" Haruka yelled. Michiru was taken aback

"What?" She asked.

"You don't want me here, you undermine me, you throw Ryo in my face even though you know it hurts me, and you don't care about me." Haruka said. "I'm trying to let you go so just let me, please."

"Haruka." Michiru started.

"Don't, I'm leaving I'll get the rest of my things later." Haruka said taking what she had and walking to the door. "You know Michiru in the time that we were together, yes we were together, I always tried to get through this barrier you have around you and Ryo could do it so easily." Then she left slamming the door behind her leaving a stunned Michiru behind. Michiru stared at the door in shock .

"Fuck!" she screamed then fell to floor and started to cry.

* * *

Haruka's new apartment.

"Then Ryo texted her, and she started talking about how great he was." Haruka said as she hung a poster above her bed. She was in the process of getting her new apartment furnished and feeling like home. She stepped back to take a look at it.

"She does seem to be acting like a b-i-t-c-h." Minako said also looking at the poster.

"Don't you think we're a bit old for spelling?" Ami said as she put books on the bookshelf rolling her eyes at Minako's childishness. Mina shrugged as she passed Rei Haruka's shirts to hang in the closet.

"I don't think it's just you Haruka, she's going out of her way to bug you with Ryo." Rei said as she organized Haruka's closet.

"Thank you, Setsuna said I was being irrational." Haruka said as she opened another box.

"I could seriously live in that bathroom." Makoto said stepping out of it. Rei stared at her.

"Have you seriously just been in there admiring the bathroom while the rest of us worked?" Rei asked.

"Yeah maybe." Makoto answered. Haruka smiled as she watched the inner senshi chase and tackle Makoto. She laughed as they proceeded to tickle her mercilessly, having them around was just what she needed to forget about her fight with Michiru. Not only had they taken her mind off the fight but they had helped her get her place set up in record time and Makoto had promised to make a celebratory dinner when they were done, that is if she survived the current barrage of tickling. The girls finally let Makoto up after she promised to work for the rest of the day.

"Ok enough Michiru talk, what about Kyoko?" Makoto asked as she entered the kitchen. Minako nodded.

"Yeah she seemed really nice at dinner the other day." Rei said.

"Michiru insulted her at the opening and demeaned my attempt at dating her." Haruka answered while she and Usagi made the bed.

"Did Kyoko know Michiru was insulting her?" Usagi asked surprised at Michiru's actions.

"No, I just know Michiru so I get her subtleties. I think Kyoko and Ryo were a little weirded out by the passive aggressiveness between Michiru and I." Haruka said honestly.

"Well the tension is noticeable." Minako interjected.

"I hope not." Haruka said. "I asked her to dinner this Wednesday." Rei came up and put her arm around Minako's waist.

"Don't listen to her I'm sure Kyoko didn't notice anything." Rei said.

"The kiss she gave me did lead me to believe she didn't care." Haruka said with a smile remembering the kiss.

"Oh my God she kissed you?!" Makoto said sounding very excited from the kitchen.

"On the first date?" Usagi added while trying and failing to set up Haruka's TV stand.

"Will someone help her?" Rei asked. Minako stepped out of Rei's arms and walked over to help Usagi. "I didn't mean you." Rei said softly missing Mina's presence.

"Yeah she did." Haruka said smiling at Rei's frown. "It was kind of perfect." She finished as the door opened.

"What was perfect?" Asked Setsuna as she and Hotaru walked through the door. Everyone greeted them happily.

"Please join us in unpacking bliss." Makoto said hugging Setsuna as she walked in the kitchen. Ami walked by the kitchen struggling to carry five empty boxes.

"You're just cooking." Ami said as she struggled with the boxes. Makoto stuck her tongue out at Ami and went back to cooking. Hotaru walked up to Haruka and hugged her.

"It's good to see you." Hotaru said holding Haruka tight. "so what was perfect?" She asked. Haruka hesitated but Minako spoke up.

"Kyoko and Haruka's kiss was perfect." Minako said with a smile on her face. Hotaru looked at Haruka angrily and stormed in to Haruka's bedroom. Haruka glared at Minako

"Thanks a lot." She said following Hotaru. Minako looked flustered.

"Good move." Usagi said smacking Minako in the back of the head.

"Ow." Minako responded.

"Hey!." Rei remarked walking up to Usagi and smacking her in the back of the head.

"Owie" Usagi moaned.

Haruka's Bedroom

"Hotaru I'm coming in." Haruka said cautiously as she walked in to her bedroom. She found Hotaru lying on her bed with her face in the pillow. "Is it ok if I come in?" She asked. Hotaru turned her head to look at Haruka.

"It's your room in your house, you can do what you want." Hotaru said wiping her tears away. Haruka sat on the bed next to her. "I can't believe you kissed her." Hotaru said

"Technically she kissed me." Haruka said jokingly. Hotaru didn't look amused.

"That's not funny Haruka." Hotaru said, Haruka nodded. "I can't believe you, I thought you cared about me." Hotaru said bitterly. Haruka looked surprised and started rubbing Hotaru's back.

"Of course I care about you, why would you think that I didn't?" She asked concerned.

"You and Michiru are like my parents and the two of you are just throwing it all away." Hotaru said starting to cry again.

"Hotaru, Michiru and I still love you that's not going to change because we aren't together." Huruka said calmly trying to relax the young girl. Hotaru sat up and looked at Haruka.

"Things aren't going to be the same." She said quietly. Haruka put her arms around Hotaru's shoulders.

"No, they won't be, but it won't be bad."

"Do you love Kyoko?" Hotaru asked. Haruka hesitated for a second.

"No, it's too soon to know that." She answered.

"You knew right away with Michiru, you always said you knew the moment you met her. Why even try with anyone that isn't her?" Hotaru protested.

"I was kid when I met Michiru, young and not too bright." Haruka said looking sad.

"Don't you want to make her happy?" Hotaru asked. Haruka smiled at her.

"More than anything. And not being with her right now is what she wants, and I think I deserve some happiness too, don't you agree?" Haruka finshed. Hotaru took a deep breath.

"Yes." She said. Haruka took a deep breath as well.

"You'll meet Kyoko at the housewarming party, I hope, I think you'll like her."

"I'll try." Hotaru answered seriously. Haruka hugged her.

"Can't ask for more than that."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tip your waitress....I mean review.....


	7. Battle Studies

Happy New Year all! I am back from a hectic "vacation" I hope everyone else had a good one as well. So on to the new chapter, once again I in no way own Sailor Moon nor do I profit from the writing of this fiction. I also don't own Robin or Barney of How I Met Your Mother. It's the best show you're not watching....Anyway thanks for all your reviews and for sticking with this story.

* * *

Haruka arrived at Kyoko's at noon wearing loose fitting casual clothes just like Kyoko had told her to. Haruka was pleasantly surprised when Kyoko said she had an idea of where they should go today. At first Haruka had planned for them to go to dinner but Kyoko wanted to plan the date, Haruka was used to being the one to do all the planning so getting to relax sounded good to her. Kyoko soon opened the door for Haruka, she was wearing loose grey cargo pants and a fitted t-shirt.

"Hey!" She greeted Haruka with a hug. "Please come in I'm just getting ready." Kyoko said as she let Haruka in. Haruka walked in the small house and stood in the kitchen while Kyoko put some items in a bag.

"We going on a picnic?" Haruka asked as she saw Kyoko put some water bottles in the bag. Kyoko smiled at her.

"No, something much better. You'll just have to see when we get there." Kyoko said grabbing her keys. "Let's go." She said taking Haruka's hand.

Haruka stepped out of the changing room wearing a forest green jumpsuit and holding a face mask in her hand.

"I look ridiculous." She said.

"No you look great." Kyoko said walking up to her. She too had on a forest green jump suit but was wearing her face mask already she pushed it up to talk to Haruka. "Alright this is yours." Kyoko said handing her a small gun filled with paint pellets. "The object is simple; shoot them before they shoot you." Haruka took the gun, she had never been paintballing before and was surprised to say the least when Kyoko had announced their destination halfway there. Together they walked to the paintball field, it was a good size space with obstacles and small structures to take cover behind.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Haruka asked

"Today there is a beginners/intermediate tournament, it will start on this field with four teams of two people. The top two winners from each match will go on until only two teams are left." Kyoko explained while she put on her gloves.

"And those two will face off to see who wins." Haruka nodded understanding. "So I just point and shoot?" She asked.

"Basically, just don't aim for the face." Kyoko said. Haruka nodded looking at Kyoko with a smile on her face as the girl inspected her gun. Feeling eyes on her Kyoko looked up at Haruka.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked shyly. Haruka shrugged.

"You just constantly surprise me." Haruka said.

"Well I'm full of surprises" Kyoko answered. "Let's go shoot people." As they walked towards the arena Haruka looked around at their completion. The teams ran the gamut of nerdy teenagers to preppy cheerleaders. Haruka noticed one team in particular, a guy and a girl about her age. The guy seemed to be way to excited to be there and was taunting the other teams and any passerby who happened to look too long at his teammate, the girl on the other hand was intensely focused on her gun.

"Who are they?" Haruka asked gesturing towards the couple." Kyoko looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky: team possimpible." She said. Off Haruka's amused look she continued. "They're one of the best teams here." She finished looking over as Barney shoved an over eager bystander who had been looking at Robin. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Well then they should be an excellent test of our skills." Haruka said cockily. Kyoko smiled.

"There's no way we'd see them until the finals." She said laughing.

"Then we'd better get to the finals." Haruka said as they got to their starting position on the field.

As the referee gave a quick rundown of the rules Kyoko turned to Haruka.

"Ok here's the plan, stay together and shoot anything that moves." Haruka nodded in agreement then leaned in and gave Kyoko a quick kiss before pulling her face mask down.

"What was that for?" Kyoko asked blushing.

"Good luck." Haruka said as she watched Kyoko pull her mask down. The buzzer sounded signaling the beginning of the game. All the teams scattered around the field firing wildly Haruka and Kyoko quickly came up with a method, Kyoko would run forward scoping out targets and Haruka would find and shoot them. Haruka had no problem running quickly and skillfully through the obstacle laden field and was impressed at Kyoko's ability to do the same.

"How many people do you think are left?" Kyoko yelled over the noise. Haruka looked around the inflatable barrier they were leaning against and was shot at repeatedly she pulled back quickly so she wasn't hit.

"At least four. And now they know we're here." Haruka responded as she and Kyoko moved from where they were hiding.

"Ok let's move up to those two barriers there." Kyoko said gesturing forward. "We'll be able to get at least two of them on the way up." She finished.

"And what about when we get up there?" Haruka asked. Kyoko shrugged. "Ok then. Let's do this." Haruka and Kyoko ran up to the barriers. Kyoko got two of the remaining players and Haruka got the other two. Kyoko and Haruka celebrated as the end game buzzer rang and they left the field.

"You are amazing for someone who has never played before." Kyoko said hugging Haruka. Haruka just shrugged.

"Yeah well, I just have a high aptitude for athletics." Haruka answered. The referee came up to them and told them they had a 20 minute break before the final match.

"I wonder who we're facing?" Haruka said aloud as she and Kyoko sat down at a picnic bench. Kyoko sighed.

"I don't have to guess. I'm sure th-"

"Well well well. What do we have here Scherbatsky?" Came a voice from behind Kyoko. She sighed.

"Hello Barney. Robin." Kyoko answered without turning around. Barney ignored her greeting and sat in between her and Haruka.

"Looks like a couple of losers planning to forfeit." He said with a laugh.

"Hi Kyoko." Robin said. Kyoko nodded in her direction. Haruka looked surprised.

"You actually know them?" She asked incredulously. Looking Barney up and down, Kyoko nodded.

"Of course she knows us. This little girl has been playing in the minors trying to go pro for a few years now. All she really needs to go pro is some of the Barnacle." Barney said putting his arm around Kyoko. Kyoko pushed him away playfully.

"Not if you paid me. No offense Robin."

"Yeah that's ok he makes everyone feel that way." She answered sitting down across from Kyoko.

"Is this guy seriously wearing a suit?" Haruka asked looking at Kyoko. Barney stood up and modeled his suit.

"It's my game suit. I'm paintball suited up." He said proudly, sweeping imaginary dust off of it.

"Who's your friend Kyo?" Robin asked looking at Haruka.

"Yes Kyoko who is this person clearly dragging your sorry self to victory." Barney asked smarmily

"This is Haruka, she's my…" Kyoko paused not sure what to call Haruka.

"I'm her girlfriend." Haruka said. Kyoko smiled and looked over at Haruka.

"Girlfriend?" She asked shyly looking around Barney. Haruka nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well" Barney said, leaning forward so the two could no longer look at each other. "As touching as this was, we just came over here to convince you to quit before you embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend."

"It's true you know." Robin interjected. "We're going to wipe the floor with you." She said mock shooting Haruka in the chest.

"Try to psyche us out all you want but we aren't backing down." Kyoko said even though she didn't seem quite sure of herself.

"Be prepared to wash paint off your stupid little suit." Haruka said cockily. Barney looked extremely offended.

"My stupid….paint on my sui…I." Barney stood angrily. "Come on Robin, I will not stand here and be insulted by amateurs good day!" Barney yelled. But he didn't move he just stood by table.

"Are you just waiting for us to say something so you can inter…" Kyoko asked smiling.

"I said good day!" Barney yelled stomping off taking Robin with him. Haruka watched them go.

"Now I really want to beat them."

"Yeah, we have to." Kyoko agreed. "we have five minutes left let's get ready." She finished and they got up from the bench .

"This is a fifteen minute lightening round, whichever team has the most team members standing at the end of time wins. You'll start at opposite ends and start when the buzzer sounds." The referee stated. Barney walked up to Kyoko and pulled his mask up.

"You're going down Kyoko, which, by the way, is what Robin will be doing after we win. What Up?!" Barney said with a huge grin on his face. Kyoko laughed.

"Good luck Barney." She said

"You too." He said sincerely before pulling his mask down. "It's on!" he yelled running back to his corner with Robin. Haruka and Kyoko run to their corner.

"Ok remember the plan?" Haruka asked getting ready. Kyoko nodded

"Yep don't get hit." Kyoko recited.

The buzzer sounded. Kyoko and Haruka went in separate directions, they decided that the two of them together was too easy of a target for Barney and Robin. As Haruka moved around the field she heard shots being fired near her. She moved as quickly as she could to get out of the line of sight and not give away her new position. _That was fast, these guys are serious._ She thought to herself when she was safe. She looked around the corner and saw Barney, she fired a few shots but he dodged them and ran off. Kyoko had been chasing Robin since the beginning of the match, she'd finally gotten Robin to think she'd gotten away. Robin, thinking she'd lost Kyoko, was currently aiming her sights at an unsuspecting Haruka. Just before she could shoot she heard the sound of a gun being fired and the painful sting of paintball pellets hitting her.

"No! I'm out!" Robin yelled looking down at the paint on her jumpsuit. Just then Barney came from around the corner.

"I'll avenge you Scherbatsky!" He yelled and fired at and hit Kyoko.

"Crap, I'm out!" She yelled, leaving only Haruka and Barney standing . The both looked at each for second…then Haruka ran the other direction. When she was safely hidden Haruka stopped and looked around to see if she could find Barney. She saw him approaching and went back in to hiding.

"Ok, he can't see me I'll sneak around." She whispered to herself as she started walking around. Barney kept walking toward where he thought she was.

"It's just you and me Haruka!" Barney yelled. "Two hombres facing off, a legendary duel! Quit hiding!" He said, turning around the corners quickly trying to catch Haruka by surprise. Haruka positioned herself behind Barney.

"Hey Suit!" Haruka yelled. Barney turned around quickly in shock and Haruka shot him twice in the chest. "That's what's up." She finished.

"No! My suit! All the time spent training…" Barney yelled. The referee sounded the buzzer and Kyoko and Robin came on to the field. Kyoko ran up to Haruka.

"We won! I can't believe it." Kyoko said jumping up and down. The Referee brought Haruka and Kyoko two mini trophies and announced them the winners of the tournament.

"This was fun, the most fun I've had in a long time." Haruka said smiling

"You're welcome." Kyoko said leaning in to give Haruka a kiss. Barney walked by and saw them.

"This may make up for us losing the match." He said leering at the two women who in turned glared at him. "Don't stop because of me. Actually could you two maybe pose…" He said grabbing his camera phone. Robin grabbed by his collar.

"We'll see you around Kyoko." She said dragging Barney away while he yelled 'careful with the suit!' Haruka laughed.

"Why don't we get some food?" Haruka suggested. "We could grab some take out and eat it at my place. You can see it before the big housewarming party" Kyoko smiled.

"That sounds good." Kyoko said. The drive back to Haruka's was mostly univentful, the girls chatted about the paintball tourniment and continued to get to know each other until hey reached Haruka's new place.

"Right this way." Haruka ushered Kyoko in to her apartment.

"Wow this place is great." Kyoko said looking around the living room. Haruka put the take out on the kitchen counter.

"Yes I was lucky to get it." Haruka said from the kitchen. Kyoko looked at the entertainment set up in the room.

"I'll say, you have so much space." She mused walking in to the kitchen.

"Let me show you the rest." Haruka suggested leaving the kitchen. Together the two went through the whole apartment.

"How did you get all your stuff set up so fast?" Kyoko asked as they walked through.

"My friends helped put a lot, we basically had a 'let's put Ruka's place together day'" Haruka said as they walked by her room. Kyoko nodded then stopped in front of the closed door.

"What's in here?" she asked. Haruka shrugged.

"Just my bedroom."

"Well, can we see it?" Kyoko asked. "I've seen everything else." Haruka shrugged again.

"Sure." Haruka opened the door and led Kyoko in. They walked in to the room. "I have a private bathroom through that door." Haruka indicated towards the bathroom.

"Hey would be ok if I changed in here?" Kyoko asked "My pants have paint on them."

"Sure" Haruka said, watching Kyoko walk in to the bathroom that everyone seemed to love. _I assume she'll love it too._ She thought to herself as she sat on the bed.

"Haruka this bathroom is amazing!" Kyoko said. _I was right._ Haruka thought. "This whole room is great" Kyoko thought walking out of the bathroom she was now wearing a blue mid thigh skirt and sitting next to Haruka on the bed accidentally making their arms brush against each other. Kyoko gasped slightly at the contact.

"Sorry." She said, looking at Haruka, but didn't move her arm. Haruka looked back at her.

"It's ok." Haruka mumbled. Her breathing increased as she felt Kyoko slid her hand along Haruka's arm and down on to her thigh. "Kyo" Haruka started brushing Kyoko's hair over her ear and leaning closer to her to the point where their foreheads were almost touching.

"Kiss me." Kyoko whispered breathlessly. Haruka conceded kissing Kyoko hard resting her hand on Kyoko's hip. Haruka ran her tongue along Kyoko's bottom lip causing her to moan in to Haruka's mouth. Kyoko began to lie down on the bed and pull Haruka on top of her. Haruka slid her hands under Kyoko's shirt and began to feel her over her bra.

"Haruka." Kyoko gasped loudly. Haruka smiled into Kyoko's neck placing light kisses on her neck. Kyoko reached up to touch Haruka but Haruka grabbed her hands at the wrists and held them above Kyoko's head. Then she continued her assault on Kyoko's body. Haruka kissed down Kyoko's neck smiling at the quiet sounds of pleasure coming from Kyoko who was still trying to free her arms. Kyoko sensing she wouldn't be able free her arms she arched her body in to Haruka's and rotated her hips, Haruka moaned in surprise and let go of Kyoko's wrists. Kyoko immediately put her hands on the hem of Haruka's shirt and started to take it off . Suddenly Haruka came crashing back to reality.

"Kyo wait." Haruka said sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked getting worried. "Do you not want…?" She started slightly embarrassed. Haruka smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"No it's defiantly not that." She answered. "I just don't want to rush things. I really like you and I don't want to ruin anything by moving too fast." Haruka said evenly.

"Oh." Kyoko said. "That makes sense, I really like you too, we should slow things down." She agreed .

"Yeah." Agreed Haruka. The two sat on the bed in a tense silence. Then Haruka turned to Kyoko, her breathing was labored from their previous activities and her skirt was hiked up to almost the top of her thighs. Haruka's breathing increased and after a pause she shrugged. "Rush things anyway?" Haruka asked.

"Yes please." Kyoko said kissing Haruka passionately and lying on top of her.


	8. Beating Around the Bush

Wow I've been gone awhile. This school quarter has been all research and papers, my sincerest apologies for the delay. This isn't the longest chapter nor is it beta'd. I will try to have the next chapter up in a much more timely manner. Thanks for sticking with me. The usual disclaimers apply and as always review, if you can.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually picked out my clothing for this party" Ryo said. Walking with Michiru to Haruka's door. It was the night of Haruka's housewarming party and Michiru had been on edge for the past few days. When she went to pick Ryo up she had insisted he change four times before she found his appearance "acceptable".

"Just try not to do anything….You know what just try not be… too you." Michiru said as they reached the door and she rang the bell. Turning to Ryo quickly she said. "Ok remember lots of hand holding, arm around the shoulder is good waist is pushing it but I will accept it in special circumstances, Kissing on the cheek also good…"

"Michiru please I've had a girlfriend before!" Ryo silenced her as the door opened revealing Haruka and a smiling Kyoko. Michiru grabbed Ryo's arm and put it around her waist.

"You made it." Haruka said evenly opening the door wider for them to enter.

"It's a nice place Ruka." Said Michiru handing her a small gift allowing their hands to touch. Haruka looked down as their hands touched.

"Thank you" Haruka said. Michiru smiled at her and was about to start up a conversation but Haruka spoke first. "There are drinks in kitchen and Makoto put some food on the table" Haruka said quickly then she turned to some other guests leaving Michiru with Ryo.

"Despite how cold that interaction just was, there was no yelling so I think we're making progress." Ryo said hugging Michiru closer to him seeing how upset she was. Minako, Motoki and Mamoru were standing in kitchen talking.

"So Michiru came. This could be good." Motoki mused.

"Or the continuation of the tension that's been going on." Minako said. "Who's the guy she brought with her." She asked trying to get a better look at him.

"I don't know." Mamoru said also taking a look. Mokoto joined them grabbing a soda and kissing Motoki on the cheek.

"What are we all looking at?" She asked playfully.

"The guy with Michiru." Mamoru answered.

"Where are they?" Mokoto asked excitedly looking around taking a sip of her soda. Motoki turned her in Ryo and Michiru's direction.

"Right there." He said. Mokoto looked over at them and spit her soda out in shock.

"Gross." Minako muttered. Mokoto was still openmouthed in shock.

"The guy with Michiru he…" She started.

"Looks just like your old boyfriend." Mamoru supplied. Mokoto gave him a weird look.

"Noo," She said slowly and began walking towards Ryo and Michiru. "He is my old boyfriend." She left leaving them in shock.

"That guy doesn't look anything like me." Motoki said looking indignant. Mamoru patted him on the back.

"I know man, me either." He said as the two of them shrugged and walked towards the food.

Mokoto reached Ryo and tapped on his shoulder.

"Remember me?" Asked smiling as he turned around. Ryo gave her a shocked smile.

"No way." He said pulling her in to a hug. "It's good to see you, you moved and it was like you disappeared." Michiru watched as Makoto laughed and joked with Ryo.

"Ryo." She interrupted their reunion. "You know Makoto?"

"Yeah, yeah. We uh, used to date." He said awkwardly not sure how Michiru would react. Michiru looked at Mokoto.

"The old boyfriend?" she asked and Mokoto nodded her head "Great" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I didn't know you guys were friends it's nice to see her again." Ryo said reaching for Michiru's hand, not only to keep up appearances but to let her know he was still there for her. Michiru relaxed a little and smiled as Ryo and Makoto continued their talk. When Makoto left Ryo decided to get drinks for both of them. He made his way in to the kitchen and looked for a bottled water for Michiru. _Of course she'd want something that's impossible to find_ he thought to himself. By the time he found one he wasn't the only one in the kitchen anymore. There was a girl struggling with a bottle of wine.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked, she turned around surprised and quickly blushed.

"Sadly yes, I always have trouble with them." She said handing him the bottle.

"Yeah I get that." He said taking the bottle and working the corkscrew. "Sometimes it takes practice to learn the best way to insert the corkscrew so that the cork doesn't break." _Why am I babbling like an idiot._ He thought to himself as he opened the bottle. "See easy."

"Thank you. You open wine bottle for a living?" She asked pouring wine in a glass. Ryo laughed.

"Sometimes. I'm a waiter part time and I work part time at the downtown science center."

"Oh I think I've seen you there before. The new astronomy exhibit just opened there, I'd love to talk to you about it. I'm Ami." She said extending her hand for a handshake. Ryo shook it.

"Ryo." He answered smiling. "Wow it's great to meet someone who's interested in that stuff. I'd love to talk to you about it. I just…have to give this to Michiru." He said gesturing half heartedly to the bottled water on the counter. "She's…my girlfriend." He mumbled.

"Oh, you're Michiru's boyfriend. Well if you have free time I'll be here." She said.

"Right, I'll see you later." He said walking away. _I knew this fake girlfriend thing would bite me in the ass._ He handed Michiru her water still staring in Ami's direction.

"What took you so long?" Michiru snapped. Ryo finally looked at her.

"I got distracted." He said. "Is it ok, if I go talk to some people I met?" He asked only feeling moderately guilty. Michiru gave him a sidelong glance.

"Sure." She shrugged. Ryo beamed at her at left. Michiru sighed and decided she should try and find Haruka and at least talk with her. After a few minutes of aimless wandering she saw Haruka standing alone in the hallway. _Alright, just go up to her, talk to her, try not to be bitch._ Michiru thought to herself. She was about to call Haruka's name when she saw Kyoko come up to her. She watched as the two smiled and laughed together. Haruka reached up to cup the side of Kyoko's face and kissed her. Michiru just stood there watching them, a part of her wanted to scream and start throwing wild punches not really caring who she hit, but a bigger part her felt sick, and empty.

"Michiru." Setsuna said from behind her snapping her out of her trance. Michiru turned around and hugged her. Setsuna was surprised by the intensity of the hug.

"I'm happy to see you." Michiru said trying to compose herself in the hug. "Is Hotaru here?" She asked when she pulled back. Setsuna nodded. Hotaru waved slowly.

"Hey."

"Hey, how've you been I haven't seen in so long" Michiru said moving closer to the girl. Hotaru grudgingly smiled. It was true she missed Michiru but she wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive her yet.

"I've been ok. Just hanging around mostly." She shrugged, "I'm going to say hi to Haruka" she said walking in Haruka and Kyoko's direction. Michiru and Setsuna watched as Hotaru easily talked with the two older women.

"She's a nice girl Michiru." Setsuna said softly. Michiru gave her an angry look.

"Your point?"

"Don't cause trouble. If you want to be Haruka's friend you have to at least be civil with Kyoko." Setsuna stressed.

"She's just so, I don't know I don't like her." Michiru said firmly. "But I'll try to be nice."

"Why not be nice, she hasn't done anything to you." Setsuna said leaving Michiru alone. Michiru's first reaction was to yell 'she's all over my girlfriend!' however she stopped herself reminding herself again that Haruka was not her girlfriend. It's not that she feels she's made a mistake necessarily, at least that's what she tells herself, it's just seeing Haruka bounce back so quickly irritates her. As the night goes on Michiru realizes that Ryo is still in deep conversation with Ami. As she contemplates approaching him angrily reminding him that he should be spending more time with her she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?" Haruka asks. Michiru smiles at her seeing that Haruka is without her usual tagalong.

"More now." Michiru says "It's a beautiful place." She says looking around, suddenly becoming very self conscious. Haruka just nods.

"Yeah there's no pool on the roof but I think I'll manage." She says giving Michiru a playful shove letting her know she's kidding. Michiru smiles and bumps her back. The two share a moment of comfortable silence.

"I've missed this." Michiru says plainly just as Kyoko walks up and puts her arms around Haruka.

"Michiru, I feel like I haven't seen you all night. Are you having a good time." She asks good naturedly. Michiru's smile falters slightly but she maintains it as she walks around Kyoko.

"Yes I am, I'm actually just leaving though." She says as she calls out for Ryo who is finishing up his conversation with Ami. "Thank you for inviting us." Michiru says looking at Haruka before grabbing Ryo's arm and pulling him out the door.

"Hey, sorry for getting caught up like that." Ryo mumbles walking quickly to keep up with Michiru's pace. "Ami and I just started talking about this…Michiru?" He asked noticing that Michiru wasn't listening to him. He stopped in front of her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ryo. Just a long night."


End file.
